


Heels and Handcuffs

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little roleplay is good for the soul. Especially if it involves Mycroft Holmes in a leather skirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels and Handcuffs

Greg sauntered into the pub, heart already beating fast. When Mycroft had suggested this evening he'd been a bit dubious. 

Those thoughts went right out the window when he saw the familiar-faced figure leaning on the bar. 

Red hair fell around shoulders covered in a black leather jacket, a dark bustier peeking out from underneath. A short black leather skirt covered fishnet stockings that vanished into a pair of high heeled boots. 

Greg's mouth went dry, but he remembered his role. He walked over and gave a smile. There was some perfume Greg didn't recognize but went straight to his cock. "Evening."

Mycroft looked up. He'd been playing bored, but Greg saw the glint of hunger in his eyes. "Evenin'"

Signaling the bartender for a drink, Greg openly admired Mycroft for a long moment. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, thought I might find some....excitement." Mycroft smirked at him and ran his tongue slowly over painted lips. Greg nearly groaned. Instead he took a good swig of his drink. 

When he’d recovered, Greg put a hand on Mycroft's elbow. "Could help with that."

"Got a car nearby?" Mycroft leaned in a little closer. 

"Round back." This part they'd planned. Didn't need an ASBO for either of them. 

"Why don't you pay for the drinks and show me?" Mycroft pulled away and slowly walked towards the door. 

Greg watched as Mycroft's hips swayed on the way out, skirt perfectly cupping his lover's arse. He paid quickly and hurried out. 

Mycroft waited just outside. Greg resisted wrapping an arm around his waist, instead giving a grin. "Car's just this way."

The parking garage was just behind the pub. Mycroft's heels clicked on the concrete as they climbed to the second floor. In a dark, isolated corner the car waited for them. Greg trusted that Mycroft had made sure they wouldn't be disturbed. 

Approaching the car, Greg dipped his hand in his pocket, letting Mycroft take two steps in front of him. Pulling out the handcuffs, Greg grabbed Mycroft's slender arms, quickly and expertly cuffing him. In the next heartbeat he bent him over the boot, one hand pinning him between the shoulder blades. 

Mycroft panted heavily. Greg pushed Mycroft’s feet a little farther apart. “Been bad?” he asked casually. God, Mycroft like this, the silver of the cuffs and the black leather against his pale skin. His free hand moved up Mycroft’s thigh and under the skirt, feeling the top of the stockings. He pushed up the skirt to discover red lace panties over the garter belt. “Very naughty, I see.”

“Are you going to teach me a lesson?” asked Mycroft, looking over his shoulder and worrying his lip in his teeth.

“Definitely,” growled Greg, running a hand underneath the panties and feeling the bulge of Mycroft’s already heavy cock.

Mycroft moaned softly at the touch, shifting his hips. Greg removed his hand from Mycroft’s back and pulled lube out of his pocket, coating his fingers. “I’m going to fuck you,” he promised, “right here, right now.”

There was no protest, just a shiver as he pushed the underwear to the side. His slicked fingers found Mycroft’s entrance. Mycroft rocked back against him, clearly wanting. Greg leaned forward and put a hand on the back of his neck to him in place, making Mycroft moan, handcuffs jingling as Greg’s finger’s pressed inside and Mycroft writhed against the touch.

Greg’s erection was nearly painful against his jeans, but it could wait as he slowly opened his lover, watching the way his fingers worked inside, the light freckles on Mycroft’s exposed bottom, the way Mycroft fought to breathe steadily, but was betrayed by little hitches as Greg found his more sensitive spots.

“Gregory...,” Mycroft’s voice came out nearly as a whimper. 

Greg bit back a groan but kept up his slow motions. “Yes? Did you want something?”

Mycroft tried to shift, but Greg held him down harder, slowing his fingers until he was just barely dragging them in and out. There was panting as Mycroft tried to control himself but then he just couldn’t and his words came out in a broken moan. “For God’s sake, _fuck me_.”

Smirking, Greg withdrew his fingers and finally got his jeans open and cock out, still leaving his hand on the back of Mycroft’s neck. “Oh I’m going to fuck you,” he growled. “You’re going to get come all over the back of my car. I should make you lick it up.” He kicked Mycroft’s feet farther apart and shoved inside all at once, catching Mycroft off guard. He cried out and Greg clapped a hand over his lover’s mouth. 

He held himself still a moment, the bit of sound that had escaped echoing around the empty parking garage. Greg’s heart beat fast in his chest, but there was no sign of anyone else. Keeping his hand over his lover’s mouth, he gave a few thrusts before leaning over him, careful not to hurt him with his wrists still cuffed. Greg mouthed the bare skin of Mycroft’s shoulder where the jacket had slipped down and felt Mycroft whimper against his hand. He didn’t smell like his Mycroft, he smelled like the bar and perfume and makeup and sweat.

“Need you to be quiet love, can you do that for me?” Greg asked, voice soft but dangerous. 

Mycroft nodded. 

Straightening up, Greg put one hand on Mycroft’s hip where the skirt was bunched up, the other back between his shoulder blades. He moved slowly, shifting his hips until he felt Mycroft shudder underneath him, taking all his control to keep from crying out again.

“That’s right,” said Greg as he continued to move steadily, making sure to at least graze that spot on every thrust. “You’re going to be good for me and I’m going to make you come.” He took his hand from between Mycroft’s shoulder’s, touching his wrist and surreptitiously checking the cuffs, then wrapped that hand around Mycroft’s heavy cock, running the thumb along the slit. Mycroft moaned.

“If you get too loud then I can’t stroke you off,” Greg warned.

Mycroft could only whimper in answer, resting his forehead on the cool boot of the car. Greg started to move even more deliberately, thrusting and stroking with the same rhythm, feeling Mycroft start to shake underneath him. He let go of Mycroft’s hip and offered his hand to his lover’s mouth.

Sucking in two fingers, Mycroft ran his tongue along the rough pads, bobbing his head as if it were Greg’s cock.

“Mm, you are good to me.” Greg started moving faster, striking his prostate on every thrust. Mycroft gave tiny cries around the fingers in his mouth, panting, his whole body shivering, the cuffs jingling lightly, hips bumping against the edge of the boot. 

Greg felt the moment when Mycroft came, the way his whole body tensed and released, cock warm in his hands. He gave three more thrusts and followed him over, pinning Mycroft down as he filled him up.

They stayed like that for a few long minutes before Greg unlocked the cuffs. Only then did he pull carefully out and rub Mycroft’s shoulders as he let him up. Mycroft turned around, still leaning on the boot, and kissed him deeply. Greg moaned softly and held him tight. “Come on, I’ll take you home,” he smiled, pocketing the cuffs and going for the driver’s side door. Mycroft straightened the underwear and skirt, glancing up at the camera blinking in the corner with a smile before getting in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to HumsHappily and the writing group.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
